1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a water tank capable of prolonging lives of cut flowers inserted therein for displaying the cut flowers in a flower shop.
2. Prior Art
There were such problems in a conventional cut flowers display method and apparatus that when the water temperature rises to 20.degree. C. or more, especially in summer season the cut flowers inserted in the water tank and displayed in a flower shop come into flower earlier and the propagation of bacteria is facilitated, whereby water is contaminated and the cut flowers are liable to be damaged in an early stage.
In view of the problems set forth above in the conventional display method and apparatus, there was a demand for enabling the lives of the cut flowers to prolong.